


The Land of Unknown

by SuicidalCatsNinthLife



Category: The Magical (ish) Adventures of Avan Haleo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalCatsNinthLife/pseuds/SuicidalCatsNinthLife





	1. The Disappearances

Avan Haleo (ha-lee-oh) was just an ordinary kid. While he was 12 years old, not much changed in his life. He followed the same plan almost every day, which, before he knew it, turned into weeks or even months. Sometimes, something special would happen, and when it did, life would almost slow to a stop before returning to full speed again.

It started out as an ordinary day. But, as Avan was getting ready for school (it was Tuesday) the local news channel sprang to life.

“We come to you with breaking news –”

Avan’s eyes (and ears) were suddenly fixed to the TV screen, as well as his mother, Melissa’s. There was rarely breaking news in his town.

“– people have been disappearing off of Mongolia St. between 15-16th St. Numbers of people missing are unknown, but are believed to be at least two dozen. We will continue to bring you updates on this situation. If you have any information, please call Crime Stoppers at –”

At this point, Melissa turned off the TV, muttering “Strange, but boring”. Avan had been _so_ absorbed in it, he had been trying to “pour” cheese into his cereal. Almost laughing at his mistake, he put the cheese back and poured milk into it instead.

After that, most of the day went uneventful. However, when he came home, the news channel sprang to life again.

“We come to you with more information about the story we reported earlier this morning. Newly released footage shows a man walking down the street, when water-like waves suddenly engulf him, and he disappears! Minutes later,” (the video fast-forwards) “the ‘waves’ appear again, but this time, a different man appears, who fainted seconds later. The man who fainted was taken to the hospital in stable condition, where he is expected to recover.”

The channel became silent again before playing an advertisement, which was when Melissa turned it off. She seemed much more interested now, because she enjoyed studying the paranormal.

“I wonder what caused it?” she quite absentmindedly. “It could be a prank, but that is highly unlikely. I’m more inclined to think that it was the paranormal/supernatural, but… how could that happen?”

“Uh… Mom?” Avan said.

“What?” Melissa answered.

“Could I go to a friend’s house?”

“ _Which_ friend’s house?”

“You know. Michael. From school. He only lives two blocks away.”

“Okay. But _stay away_ from Mongolia Street, _you hear me?_

“I will.”

As he put on his coat and headed out the door, he thought about how he had lied. He was not, in fact, going to visit his friend, but to investigate Mongolia Street, where the disappearances were happening. How focused he was on this, he did not know, until he almost stepped in front of a car going across the intersection. Luckily, he noticed this before it happened, and crossed the street a few seconds later, when the light on his side turned green.

As he approached Mongolia Street, he carefully looked around himself. People were doing their normal thing – looking, laughing, chatting – but this certain area had very few pedestrians. Inhaling deeply, he bravely strode down the street. About halfway down, the sidewalk in front of him turned a very light blue, and he felt an odd sucking feeling. He tried to resist, but could not, no matter how hard he tried. When the sucking feeling went away, he opened his eyes (he had closed them).

And before him was the strangest landscape he had ever seen.


	2. Unfamiliar Turns Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Avan Haleo is exploring the world in which he ends up in. He notices many strange things, such as the trucks not making any exhaust and strangely tired people under the city.

As Avan looked at the landscape, he thought about what might be happening back home. If time did _not_ pass in the normal world while he was in this world (like he hoped), then he would actually visit his friend, Michael, and then return home. But if it _did_ , he didn’t know what he would do. However, he had a nasty feeling it was the latter, because of what they showed on the news report.

Avan again studied the place that he ended up in. He could see farms, factories, a road, and a lot of trucks, like he would normally see. However, something seemed off. When he looked up, he saw blue sky and some white-ish clouds. Looking closer, he noticed that it had a weird, artificial look. This was quadrupled when he saw cone-shaped pillars, its strange look that it was close to the ground, and many tired-looking people staring up at it like their life depended on it.]

Turning, he looked at the road. One way, it extended in a straight line as far as he could see, and the other seemed to dead end at a pillar. However, there seemed to be an elevator in the pillar, because there were doors opening in it and there were also trucks driving in and out of it. 

Now that he knew (almost) everything around him, he wanted to get answers to his questions, like “Where am I?” and “How do I get back?” However, when he approached onw of the men, he (the man) motioned at him to stop.

Still curious for answers, Avan strode toward the pillar. As he neared it, a door slid open noiselessly. Clambering into the space inside, the platform that he was standing on started moving upward, and soon stopped. When a panel in front of him slid open noiselessly (again), he looked out at the new landscape.

And what a landscape it was! There were walkways, but there were few to no people on it. There were roads, and they were almost half full with trucks. However, the most numerous thing were packages. There were Items, boxes and (probably) money floating high above the building. The buildings – most of the ones he could see were what appeared to be warehouses that had with large slits in the top, but the ones far back were probably apartments.

How absorbed he was in the scenery, he didn’t know, until a truck that came up the elevator honked at him. Noticing his mistake, he jumped aside (onto the sidewalk) to allow the truck to go by.

As the truck went by, he noticed something peculiar: it was not making noise or emitting exhaust. Puzzled, he turned and walked down the street.

As Avan walked, he looked at the area around him. There were lots of warehouses marked as containing certain items. Eventually, he got to what were actually apartments (he was right!). Looking down a side street, he saw a building that has a sign that obviously meant magic – a “wand” emitting sparks. Hoping this building had the answers to his questions, he started off toward it. He was so hopeful that it did that he broke into a sprint.

When he reached the building, he noticed that it held more than the answers to his questions. It held the answers to how this entire civilization worked.


End file.
